LOS EXTRAÑO
by selma-itako
Summary: "Los extraño tanto, no saben como me hacen falta, por culpa de mi ignorancia no están aquí, conmigo, lo peor es que tengo que vivir con personas que no saben apreciar lo que tiene hasta que lo van a perder como yo, atte Helga"


Hello, jjj, pues este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold, espero les guste

NOTA: los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

* * *

Arnold, un muchacho muy bien conocido por ustedes se estaba preparando para ir a su universidad, era su primer día, estaba emocionado, había estado esperando entrar por mucho tiempo, bueno….masomenos, desde que Helga G Pataki se fue de su antigua escuela, pues las cosas le habían salido muy bien, según parecía, pasaron varios, MUCHOS, años desde que Helga se había ido, razones de que Bob Pataki tenía una propuesta de trabajo importante, bueno…sigamos con el tema, Arnold se vistió con su uniforme, puso algunos cuadernos en su portafolio, bajó a la salida, se despidió de su abuelo y se encontró con Gerald, él había cambiado mucho y eso se podría notar, su cuerpo había abandonado la facha de niño y se convirtió en un gran hombre con cuerpo fornido, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que Arnold, lo cual lo hacía ver guapo, aunque su cabello seguía siendo igual, dejó a muchas muchachas con el corazón roto cuando él las rechazaba alegando que ya tenía a alguien en quien pensaba

_oye viejo, será mejor que nos apresuremos, i vamos a llegar tarde el primer día- le dijo Gerald a Arnold

_sí- ambos fueron caminando, igual aún faltaban minutos, hablaron de cualquier tema sin importancia y cuando se dieron cuenta, ¡ya estaban en la universidad!, se entraron y cuál fue su sorpresa, fue ver a…

_hola muchachos, no sabía que entrarían aquí- dijo Rhonda parada en frente de ellos, después de que Helga se había ido, ella se había convertido en la más popular, su cuerpo ya no era la de una niña, si no ahora era de una mujer bella mostrando sus curvas, pero era demasiada presumida

_hola Rhonda- dijo Arnold- yo tampoco sabía que estaríamos en la misma universidad-

_sí, bueno…- Rhonda vio que el timbre sonó- debo irme, si no llegaré tarde- y se fue, los chicos igual a su propio salón, al llegar se sorprendieron tanto, ¡eran todos los compañeros!, estaba Harold, quien aún seguía un poco gordito, Phebe ella estuvo triste con la partida de su amiga, pero lo fue superando poco a poco, ahora era una hermosa mujer, bella e inteligente, Rhonda, Stinky quien se volvió guapo también, Eugene quien aún seguía teniendo mala suerte, Sid, Lila quien salía con Arnold, aunque aún seguía confundida, Sheena, Nadine, Curly

Ellos querían saludar a todos, pero llegó el profesor, así que tuvieron que sentarse

_buenos días estudiantes- dijo el profesor dejando su portafolio en su mesa- espero que nos llevemos bien este año-

la puerta se abrió, un estudiante había llegado atrasado, el profe la miró- debería tocar antes de entrar señorita…-

_Pataki, Helga G Pataki- dijo la chica entrando, dejando a todos sorprendidos- disculpe por llegar tarde-

_pero que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Pataki- dijo el profesor, ella se sentó sin darle importancia

Arnold y los demás estaban sorprendidos, era Helga, ¡era ella!, tenían muchas preguntas que querían que ella respondiera, pero eso sería para más tarde

al sonar el timbre y dar inicio a el receso, todos…bueno algunos, tenían un punto en vista, Helga

_hola Helga, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Phebe, todos rodearon su pupitre donde ella aún seguía guardando sus cosas

_bien- dijo Helga y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a todos con sorpresa, algo había pasado, eso lo podían ver en su vestir, Helga tenía una figura deseada por muchas, pero su vestimenta era negra, su moño rosa estaba en el olvido, ella solo estaba utilizando negro, lo cual se les pareció extraño, por que según ellos sabían el color del uniforme era de color azul claro, todos se salieron del shock y fueron a buscarla, la encontraron en el pasillo, estuvieron a punto de hablarle pero…

_me estás estorbando- dijo Helga a un muchacho que había chocado con ella y se había caído, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su mirada- muévete-

_¿ah?- preguntó desconcertado el chico, ¡ella había chocado con él y no se disculpaba!- oye tú no eres…- antes de que termine la frase, él ya estaba totalmente adolorido por la gran Helga, mientras que ella se fue al kiosco pa comprarse algo como si nada hubiese pasado, todos los que la observaban la miraban con mayor sorpresa, ¿Qué pasó con Helga?, se preguntaron todos

toco el timbre y devuelta a las clases, Arnold estaba decidido a hablar aunque sea un poco con Helga, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, al finalizar las clases, Arnold intentaba alcanzarla, casi lo logra, si no fuera por…

_Arnold, ¿quieres ir al cine ahora?- preguntó la señorita perfección a Arnold

_lo siento Lila, pero tengo que hacer algo en este instante, quizá en la noche- dijo Arnold, como dije antes, Lila y Arnold son novios (pero no por mucho)

_está bien- dicho esto Lila lo besó y se apartó, se fue a su casa a vestirse para la noche

Arnold suspiró, vio al frente, no había rastros de Helga, corrió a la calle, la encontró caminando en dirección contraria a su casa, algo extraño para él, corrió más y la alcanzó, le tocó un hombro, mal por él, Helga en ese instante hizo una maniobra de defensa personal, acto que dejo adolorido a Arnold, Helga vio a Arnold sin sentimientos

_ah…eras tú- dijo Helga y prosiguió su caminar como si nada hubiese pasado

Arnold tenían aún más curiosidad, ¿Qué le habrá pasado en tanto tiempo?- Helga espera- alcanzó su caminar- ¿puedo acompañarte a casa?-

_no- dijo Helga dejando a Arnold con la boca abierta

_¿qué?-

_dije no, ¿eres sordo o qué?- Helga seguía caminando, hasta que una mano la agarró por la muñeca, se giró y vio a Arnold- mas te vale soltarme- amenazó

_¿qué te pasa Helga?, tú no eras así-

_suéltame, si no, atente a las consecuencias-

_cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Arnold haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Helga

_tu lo pediste- dijo Helga quien golpeó a Arnold donde más le duele, haciendo retorcer a Arnold de dolor- no vuelvas a tocarme ¿entendido?- se fue dejando al chico con duda y adolorido

Arnold se fue a su casa, ya era tarde, se metió a su cuarto, pensando que había pasado con Helga, pero no tenía respuesta

-al día siguiente-

Arnold se vistió, para ir a su universidad claro, tal vez, hoy podría sacar una información a Helga, salió de la casa de huéspedes, encontrándose con Gerald en la puerta

_oye viejo- dijo Gerald con una sonrisa- sé porque Helga actúa fría- su rostro borró la sonrisa- sus padres murieron-

Continuara…


End file.
